Phoenix Potter and The Order of Fire (3rd book)
by StarkidLuna
Summary: (First and Second book Phoenix Evans and Goblet of Fire) Time has changed... and lot of things changed now that Voldemort was back. Phoenix finds herself in darkness. Will she Rise like Phoenix or Burn? Join her as she comes back to Hogwarts for her 5th year a little different
1. Fire Lit

Drip..drip... drip ...drip..

Phoenix Evans- Potter groaned as she heard the stupid water again. She nibbled her lip talking her wand and pointing it at the source of the noise. It happens to be Leaky Caldron again after returning from America. Plus, she her final appointment with Healer before going to Hogwarts. And she was nervous.

She opens her mouth to say spell to spot the noise but no sound came out. She felt hot tears on her face again. Not again. she thought and hide under the covers tell she fell asleep.

Wishing she would wake up from the nightmare.

I woke up again to loud knock at the door. I quietly got out of bed and walked to the door before unlocking it. I nibbled my lip as soon as I saw him

My godfather, he looked tried and sleepy but smiled at him. It made me feel welcome. I gave him a hug and grabbed my notebook.

"How is Harry " I put down in my somewhat loopy handwriting.

Remus sighed and I felt even more worried. My brother had Dementors chased after him and now he could be expelled? And worse of all I couldn't go at all instead I was going to Healer appointment to see if it is possible to get my voice back.

"He's...nervous. And scared but Dumbledore will be there, he will be fine" trying to calm my nerves which wasn't working. He did however hand me bar of chocolate. I smiled at him and bit into it. Closing my eyes and feeling a little better.

He looked at the pile of books that I didn't buy for school that was on a table he raised his eyebrow and looked at me than to the book.

"Wandless Magic and how to use it" he said softly looking at me.

I didn't look up and rubbed my eyes.

"Phoenix you will get back I promise you will" he said before hugging me. I hugged him back and took breathe and pulled away after a bit to write that I had to get ready and met him outside before taking the floo to St. Mungo's

He nodded and said he had to contact Padfoot leaving Me in my room. I locked the door like I always did and picked out muggle clothes that I loved to wear. Jeans and Doctor Who t-shirt.

Once I got my shoes on, I grabbed my wand and purse with other things and open the door before locking it behind me.

Okay let's do this I wrote to Remus who nodded. He leads me to the floor powder. I went with him cause that worked better. Soon we were there. Well I was on the floor and Remus helped me up. I looked around and shuddered. I hated hospitals magic or not they tend to freak me out.

I followed Remus to the waiting room and sat there in silence good Remus tried to calm me down with telling me strange tell about My Mother Lily trying to prank James.

I was half listening. I knew I should of just listen but. I was worried. Really worried.

Believe it or not Wandless magic where you can say without saying the spell is hard...and tough. But I'm getting there but ... something is different and honestly I can't.

I shook my head and tried to think positive which was harder lately.

"Miss. Eva..Potter Mister. Winchester is ready for you" said a voice making me look up. I nibbled my lip and followed the person. I told Remus to stay as I would be fine at least I kind of hopped I would be okay.

I walked into the room. Looking around and look like regular healer office. Papers magically flying around and stuff being written down by self-writing quills. It was rather white room with random pictures of buildings and places...even one of dragon.

My attention was turned to Bob Winchester. He was guy about 30 years old. He has been healer sense out of Hogwarts. He had ginger hair and brown eyes that almost made you trust him well almost. I didn't trust people that much.

Sighing I saw down in royal blue comfy chair and looked up at him for moment. He looked sad. Well that wasn't a good sign and to tell you the truth I didn't want to ask what was wrong or how bad it was. In fact, I didn't... I didn't care if I would get better... I just wanted nightmares to go away but no amount of magic would make me feel better.

"Miss... I'm sorry." he said softly making me swallowed hard and I rubbed my eyes for moment. I started at my hands and took breathe hoping I wouldn't cry. I took another breathe and looked at him for moment.

I took out my notebook and wrote slowly and showed it to him.

"How bad..." I put with the dot dot dot. I didn't want to know which is why I looked down but he told me anyways.

"I'm afraid...its curse... you been curse and sense we don't know who or what put it on you. you may never get your voice back. We tried every spell and looked at all the books we could...I'm sorry Phoenix...I really am" he meant it I can tell by his voice. But that didn't mean that I.

I must run out of there tears down my face and He didn't stop me. Honestly I kind of got lost and ended up by patients. I sniffed ran into someone.

"Ouch are you okay' asked kind voice that I knew right away. I looked up to Neville he was standing by women who had candy wrapper in her hand. She had same around face as Neville. I felt my eyes went wide and glad for once that couldn't speak.

"Please don't...' Neville started to say but I got up and nodded.

He took breathe grateful that wouldn't tell anyone and before I knew it he pulled me into a hug rubbing my back. he must of saw my face.

We must have stood like this for a while when my Godfather cleared his throat making us blush moving apart.

"Sorry. Err Hi and Bye Professor Lupin' He mumbled before running after what I amused was his mother.

My Godfather looked at me eyebrow raised.

I almost groaned and wrote on my notebook making him laugh "shut up" I put making him grin. As we headed back to floo network to go to Leaky Caldron and get my stuff. To place well he didn't tell me at first.


	2. Grimmauld Place and Woe's of Weasley

(I'm alive. Well ish but I'm back writing one of my favorite series. Today is the start. And I know it's been while but I'm using today to write back and editing my novel. But I thought I would start with this series. I love this series.

Legit always been one of my favorites and I just wanted to write more. Sorry it's been while but life has been not so good. But I'm going to try to write more now and not give up on series. Okay Enough ranting. Let's get back to story)

Once I managed to get all my things. My Godfather shrunk them and handed them to me. I put them in my pocket and bit my lip rather nervous.

My god father offered me a small smile and I just nodded. We were of in London once again. I don't know why he decided that we were going to take a walk but it was rather nice out. For once it wasn't raining as we made our way through out London.

It was rather quite when rather older lady that reminded me one of the elder Healers that I saw a while ago stopped us. She whispered something in my godfathers ear. His eyes went wide.

"Only you Tonks" he mumbled and she smiled at him. She looked at me and in younger voice which made me confused.

"Wotcher Phoenix" she said with grin on her face. I waved confused and Remus said in low voice something about "metamorphmagus". My eyes went wide as I recognized that word. That must be so cool to have that power. Okay I wanted that power but can you blame me?

We followed Tonks to a muggle area but looks of it. She handed me a parchment that writing on it. In scratching writing it "12 Grimmauld Place" .

I gave them a weird look before Tonks using her cane that she had made thumbing nosie. She mumbled something and the houses moved showing another one.

My eyes went wide watching his all happened. I looked at Remus who nodded to the house. I followed them inside to the rather dusty hall way. Tonks tripped over something making someone yell.

I hide behind Remus because of the noise was rather loud.

"For Love of Merlin Shut up Women" Mumbled a man. My eyes lit up as I recognized him. Sirius Black looking rather better and in normal clothes. By Normal of course muggle clothes witch surprised me.

"Moony, Tonks you made it where is Nix" he asked after hugging his best friend and Tonks who changed into a 20 something young girl with pink bubblegum hair. I didn't see happen so I was rather shock and moved into view. Sirius grinned and gave me a hug

"Harry is gone right now but he didn't know you were coming today" he said in exicted hushed tone. I nodded feeling rather happy to be here but worried at the same time.

He gave me sad look once he saw that I wasn't talking. I'm guessing everyone new which kind of saved me from telling everyone.

"Still can't talk' he said in sad voice. I gave look to Remus who told him what happen. I walked little as Remus explain to here people talking down hallway.

I smiled to myself as I knew I was the Weasleys. And felt someone against my leg. I giggled as I saw Hermiones cat meowing at me and bent down to pet him.

"Hey" I mouthed petting his head. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to anyone just yet. I wasn't really done thinking about what happen earlier. Maybe that's why I took a door not sure what I was doing. I came face to face with Hippogriff that Sirius took last year.

I bend down low and kept eye contract as Hagrid taught me. Buckbeak did the same after while and let me pet him. I honestly didn't know how long I was in there. I guessed it was a while. The door of the room was thrown open as blur with black hair rushed at me.

" NIX" my brother nearly tackled me to the ground with a hug. I was surprised of course and hugged him back.

"I missed you, I'm sorry that couldn't go with you today…but at least I can go to Hogwarts" he added and my eyes went wide.

 _"_ _Really that's awesome"_ I wanted to say and Harry just smiled at me.

"I know and glad you coming..wait did you talk" he asked confused and started at me for moment. I started back in shock.

I tried again in my head which was kind of weird but I decided why not and go with it.

 _"Harry"_ I thought in my head to him. Harry blinked in surprised.

'You spoke well in your head but you spoke" He grinned yet again at me which made me laugh. It was more like silent laughter but you get the point.

Harry than explained what happen at the meeting. How he saw Malfoy dad and ministry talking. How Dumbledore was there but didn't talk to him. That seem rather off.

 _"_ _I'm sure everything is fine but really glad you are coming to Hogwarts"_ I said to him

"Me too" Harry smiled and the day went rather normal. They talked and step out of the room as Mrs. Weasley reminded us of the school list

Of course I already had mine. It was fun watching Fred and George talk in hush voices about something. I heard from others that they were really going to open a joke shop. I wanted to ask them stuff but there was party.

Harry seemed rather down that Hermione and Ron were given headboy and girl bandages.

" _I'm sorry Harry, I'm sure with everything going on.."_ I gave my brother a hug and he hugged back.

We walked away not really wanting to party as we heard crying.

 _"What is that"_ Harry asked rather confused to me. I shrugged and we followed Nosie to Mrs. Weasley crying over Harry Dead body.

I almost fainted at the spot. I saw it changed to someone else and felt sick to my stomach. I left the room as Harry tried to calm her down. I head upstairs to the room I was sharing with Hermione and Ginny.

I tried to get the image out of my head as I pet crookshanks who decided to join me at the same. He claimed me down and I managed to fall asleep.


End file.
